The need for safety systems for people working at heights has long been recognised. Fall-arrest systems have been devised to protect workers in situations where they would otherwise be exposed to risk of serious injury or death by falling. Fall-arrest systems are a means by which the worker is attached to a secure point on the underlying structure. An integral part of any fall-arrest system is the anchorage point to the underlying structure. Both the anchor point and the underlying structure should be capable of sustaining the forces that may be imposed when arresting a fall with a wide margin of safety. It is essential that the anchor point and its means of attachment to the underlying structure do not interfere with the ability of the underlying structure to carry its load requirements. In the building industry timber roof frames are typically constructed of pre-assembled trusses. In many cases the drilling of holes and placement of bolts in the truss/rafter member may lead to structural weakening and inability of the truss/rafter to carry its load requirements. In particular, the truss/rafter may be unable to sustain the forces imposed in arresting a fall because of such weakening. All of the anchor points designed to date rely on penetration of rafter/truss members or other timber members by nails, screws or bolts through a rigid plate system as an integral means of support. These penetrations and plates may weaken the timber unacceptably.